You Cannot Steal My Heart
by Kyrinne
Summary: War after war had left demons weak and under threat from their human subjects. Inu no Taisho, determined to end the violence through peaceful means, offers the solution of a marriage between races. Sesshomaru x OC X Inuyasha
1. Prologue

**This disclaimer applies for the entirety of this story: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha. All original characters are my own.**

This is my first fanfiction. I have written several original works, thousands of poems, and dabbled in songs. I have been reading fanfiction for the longest time, as my favorite list will show you, and finally decided it was my turn to try and charm the masses. I love constructive criticism, but flames will be responded to with my cynical wit. You have been warned. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_Long ago, when the Earth was still young, creatures of legend walked the Land. In the East, Demons were fierce and powerful, and ruled for millennium in peace. However, as will always happen, war struck with its merciless hand. Clan fought against clan, and many were lost. For three centuries battles were fought, and all the while the Humans who were so beneath their notice flourished and populated the Lands in their absence. When wise Demons chose to end their warring, the ancient race found that their squabbles might have caused more harm than originally anticipated: the Humans had grown strong and demanding. The Demons were greatly reduced in number, but still much stronger than the Humans. Yet another war occurred, shorter and bloodier than the first. The Humans were once again subjugated, but anger and lust for power hid in their hearts. _

_Here is a tale of how one demon, a TaiYoukai, chose to try and end the violence between the races._


	2. Chapter One

**Hello FF.N! I'm honestly surprised at how many notifications I received for the Prologue! My many thanks to those who took the time to Add to Favorites/Add to Notifications/PM/Review. **

**Now, down to business: I plan to update every Saturday. This chapter is short, as I only had one day to prepare, due to a very busy schedule out there in the real world. Please read and review, and pass along the story if you like it :) **

**Without further ado, Chapter One. **

**Chapter One**

**The Beginnings of Fatherly Strife**

_Such a beautiful day it is._ Looking through an open window, a powerful Demon stood, strong arms crossed over a broad chest, lost in his thoughts. _It is good that there will be beauty to mark this occasion… and it certainly is an unprecedented occasion. An alliance between the Ningen and Yokai… while it is needed, it will not be received well by my fellow rulers, and even many of my own subjects. _The demon paused in his musings, before throwing his head back and letting loose roaring laugher that filled the study and escaped through the window, causing a gardener to look up in surprise. _Since when have I ever given a damn about their opinions? I will rule my lands the way that I see fit. And that means my son will Bond with a Ningen. _His laugher abruptly stopped, and a frown marred his face. _My son… He will not take this news well. I know that he will do what honor demands of him, but I fear for the happiness of his betrothed. His mother was foolish enough to fill his head with bigotry, and it only worsened after I myself took a Ningen for a second mate. _The Demon didn't notice the hum that rose from his throat, or the fingers that tapped against one arm. _Yes, my son will obey me. Insolent pup that he can be, he knows to obey me when it comes to matters of State. He will not like it, I know that well enough, but he will do it. This land is weary from war… as am I. As are my people. Nearly four centuries of strife are more than plenty… Peace is a necessity at this point. _The furrow on the demon's face grew, the corners of his mouth distinct, and his nose wrinkled in distaste. _If only my foolish pup could see that clearly. I do not know where he acquired his lust for blood, but it is strong. It seems I was a little too correct in the name I chose._ His eyes closed, and his mouth opened to sigh, "Sesshoumaru…"

A quiet knock sounded, and the demon shook himself from his concerns to grant permission to enter. A badger demon opened the door, and bowed at the waist to his master. "Pardon my interruption, my Lord, but the honorable Muyo and his illustrious companions are nearing the central courtyard."

The demon grunted his acknowledgement without turning from the window. A brief pause elapsed, before he continued, "You have alerted my mates?"

The servant, still bowing, replied, "Yes, my Lord. The Lady Izayoi is waiting on the steps of the Palace of Gardens. The Lady Keiko sends her apologies; it seems she is indisposed at the moment."

The demon Lord grunted again. _Indisposed my ass… I knew she would be difficult._ "And my sons?"

The servant barely withheld a groan, before answering. "The youngest Lord is training in the dojo. Your eldest son, however, has yet to be found on the Palace grounds."

At this, the demon turned to face the servant, arching an eyebrow as he took the other demon in. Another pause, this one heavier and longer than the first, passed before the demon Lord uncrossed one arm to rub his temple. "Very well," he began. "I will see to the Lady Keiko myself. As for my pups, tell InuYasha to become presentable with haste, and as for my eldest pup…" A sigh was coupled with the pinching of the bridge of the Lord's nose. "Send that Toad, what is his name? Jako? No, that isn't it…. Ah yes, Jaken! Send Jaken to fetch him. Grant him permission to use Ah-Un. It is of the utmost importance that Sesshomaru returns _immediately_." A toss of the hand had the servant walking backwards, before the door was quietly closed and the Lord left alone once more.

_That brat is still young enough to be put over my lap and spanked like the pup he is. _

**Thank you for reading! See you next Saturday :)**

**Kyrinne**

_._


	3. Chapter Two

**My dear readers, I offer my sincerest apologies for the ungodly delay. My computer crashed in Feb, and I had to buy a new one. The reason it has taken me so long to get this to you is that I had several other projects that I had been working on that were completely lost. Restarting three batches of intense research on top of having literally thousands of pages lost is slightly mind-numbing. This was left until I had completely caught up with my other works. **

**Now, that being said, the every Saturday posting isn't going to happen. My life is far too busy for that. However, I will promise to update as often as I can…. I'm going to try to do every-other week, but once a month for sure. **

**Critique as you will.**

**Kyrinne**

**Chapter Two**

**Each to Their Lesson**

"Ha! Heh-ta! HA!"

Behind the Palace of Thrones, separated by two gardens and a Koi pond, lay the dojo. A large building, dedicated to the teachings of martial, sword, and meditative arts, it had a strong entrance chamber, and spread about in three wings, surrounding an inner courtyard.

"Hyaa! Heh-ta! HA!"

The southern wing housed the study of martial arts, and the sounds of rhythmic, unified forms could be heard, with a master's commands interspersing. The northern wing housed the Warrior's Temple, a place reserved solely for those who took an oath to defend the Lands of the Inu no Taisho, his subjects, and above all the Royal Family itself. It was a calm place, filled with the smell of sandalwood incense and the sounds of soft prayer. The western wing housed the study of sword craft, and it is here that the youngest Lord diligently worked to perfect his katas.

"HA! HA! Heh-ta! HA!"

The swishing and swooshing of a shinai* filled the space where battle cries did not overwhelm. Each shuffled step, each rigidly controlled movement filled the Hanyou with a feeling of purpose and satisfaction. So lost in his kata, it was not until the door burst open that the presence of a Badger demon became noticed. "Ha! Heh-ta! Haaaaeeeey!" His form was lost, and two sharp raps on his elbow along with a slight kick to his ankle had the Hanyou on the floor, with his kendo master towering over him.

"InuYasha! You must always be aware of your surroundings in order to survive! A true warrior can look at the hands of his opponent and tell the direction of the wind behind him!"

Another rap to the top of his skull, and InuYasha felt the sting of severely wounded adolescent pride. "Hai, Sensei!"

"What must you do in order to improve!"

"I must strive to be aware of everything happened around me, Sensei!"

"Very good! With improvement, you will bring your esteemed family name much honor!"

"Hai Sensei! It is what I long for above all else!"

"Rise to your feet, and properly care for your weapon!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

InuYasha regained his footing, and bowed his respect to his instructor. After a returned bow dismissed him, the Hanyou turned to the side to gently check his shinai for splinters and breaks, to oil it, and to set its hilt on the ground while leaning its tip against the dojo wall. When this was completed, a silver head bowed in quiet contemplation over his lessons, as he had been taught to do.

The Badger demon waited in silent respect for several minutes, before coughing gently. Taking the cue for what it was, InuYasha turned towards the servant with an expression that was eerily similar to his father's, while a complaint was appropriately veiled for one of his status. "Yes? What is it that you need?"

Bowing at the waist, the servant replied, "Your Lord father has bid me send you to your chambers in order to bathe and dress for the arrival of the honorable Lord Muyo and his illustrious companions. He has also commanded that you do so with haste."

Irritation quickly smoothing over into excitement, the Hanyou exited the dojo's west wing and crossed the courtyard at a barely dignified pace, finally breaking into a run as soon as the dojo's entrance was behind him.

_I finally get to meet more Ningen! Oh, I hope they like me!_

It seemed to the InuHanyou that bathing had never taken so long, nor dressing had ever been so taxing, nor the preparation of his hair so superfluous. He understood the gravity of the situation, and promised himself to act with proper bearing when he was presented, but at that particular moment he squirmed and fidgeted and was the cause of many a hidden smile. No more than an hour later, the Prince exited his chambers for the Palace of Thrones, where his father waited.

Ninety ri* away, a white kimono flowed with the movements of its wearer. An ancient wood had opened up into a clearing of sorts; a majestic tree towered over its surrounding brethren, its branches spreading out hundreds of paces from its trunk. It was this space that the errant Lord had come to. Marching back and forth, the daiyoukai tried to vent his frustration in a way fitting his elevated status. Temper tantrums were for the poor and underprivileged, and therefore not becoming to the eldest son of the Taiyoukai, the heir apparent for the Western Lands. Behind his carefully controlled movements, his godfather, Boku'Senou, watched with amusement.

After giving Sesshoumaru what he deemed enough time to stew, the demon tree gently lowered a heavy branch until it rested on his godson's head. "Son of my dearest friend, please do not let your worry cloud your visage and oppress your mind. I am here to listen to your concerns, to offer my guidance, and to comfort you with my companionship. Please, sit at my trunk and tell me what ails you."

Taking heed of his elder's request, Sesshoumaru knelt in the grass, resting his hands upon his knees, and slightly bowing his head in thought. After a moment, he spoke.

"I do not understand my father. Half a millennium ago he defeated the tribe of Panthers who challenged his right to rule the Western Lands, and was magnanimous enough to let the survivors choose eternal loyalty to his family and clan, or death. Two hundred years ago he turned the Mongol hordes back to the Mainland, with the head of Lord Menoumaru on a pike behind them. Just over one century ago, my honorable Lord decimated the conniving reptiles by sealing their leader to a cliff wall until the end of time."

The daiyoukai released a gentle sigh, a token of trust his godfather did not miss.

" I do not understand his sense of mercy. Were it me, I would have killed every last Panther as example to any tribe who dared stand against the esteemed Shiro-Inu dynasty. Such insubordination and vile contempt is unforgivable. They do not deserve to live, let-a-lone serve in my father's house. I do not understand why he allowed any Mongol to return to his homeland. The Moths should have all perished for their grievous actions. The death of their leader was not enough."

Discovering that his voice had raised, the daiyoukai paused to regain his composure. When he found his state of mind properly restored, he continued. It did not take long for venom to fill his claws, and his voice.

"Above all, I do not understand his desire to create a pact with the Ningen. I do not understand his willingness to ally himself with such weak, dishonorable creatures. Surely he knows that any treaty made will be broken within the blink of an eye. Ningen are short-lived and short-sighted. They are incapable of thought outside of their emotions – another intolerable weakness. I do not see why, in all his wisdom, he does not simply eradicate the problem… I would gladly bathe my sword in the blood of such tainted and worthless beings."

At this, Sesshoumaru's tails twitched in agitation, unbeknownst to their owner.

_Ah, my pup._ The demon tree struggled, ever so briefly, not to laugh at the unconscious expression of his godson, a habit he retained from his puphood. _So very young to have such hatred well up inside of you… and so eager to prove yourself._ _How far it is to the path of Enlightenment… how very far, indeed._ These musings lasted mere seconds, but their nature was heavy. Feeling the change in atmosphere, Sesshoumaru's tails stilled, and his eyes drifted from the grass below to the kind eyes above.

"Yes, Sensei?" was quietly asked.

Boku'Senou took in his godson. Strong, aristocratic features coupled with an air of frigid superiority showed a demon who was coming out of his adolescence into maturity; but to the ancient youkai, the appealing eyes and quiet expectancy belied the pup who so long ago dropped a red ball to play at the base of his trunk. _So much time has passed, and so little has changed._ A soft breeze rattled through his branches. The sun shone softly on his leaves. _My dear Ru. Always so in need of your father's approval and affection. _

Golden eyes searched earthy brown.

_How very similar you are to him, and yet how drastically different. You posses more of your mother's nature… yes, your path is a long one, with the promise of much reward. I only hope you hold onto your kindness, however far deep it is buried within you._

With a sigh that echoed the patience of mountains, the ancient demon answered, "It is not my place to interpret the will of your honorable father, my godson. I do not possess the Lord's ability of foresight; I can only remember and protect the past, and give its lessons to the new generations." Gold hope dimmed. "Do not take this as discouragement, Sesshoumaru. The enemy of yesterday may be the salvation of tomorrow. Do not let your youth's passion rob you of your ability to make measured decisions. Take this as an opportunity to learn, and to gain some of your honorable father's wisdom. He would not make this decision lightly."

At this, the daiyoukai's body tensed, and all semblance of youthful-innocence was lost.

"I hear your gracious words, Sensei, and thank you for your tutelage."

Boku'Senou closed his eyes, letting the peace of the day settle into his weary bark and sooth the small, bitter ache that formed at his godson's words. _I can only hope that you understand soon, my Little Ru._ _Your path would be much easier if you let go of your assumptions._

"I believe I hear that oaf of a retainer coming this way. I will leave to spare your honorable person his unfortunate company." Bark crinkled in a woody smile, and Boku'Senou accepted the veiled dismissal. "You are welcome at my trunk any time you have need of your old godfather, my Lord. May your moons shine brightly." A single leaf broke away and fluttered in the breeze, coming to rest on one the daiyoukai's tails.

Sesshoumaru stood with grace, and bowed his head to his godfather and teacher to finish the traditional farewell, "And may your years be plentiful and prosperous." The grass made no sound as the oldest son of the Inu no Taisho turned towards his father's castle, while the croaking of a Toad demon in fear for his life echoed in unseemly counterpoint.

*a shinai is the proper name for the practice and competition bamboo weapon in _kendo_ representing a Japanese sword. It is to be treated as a true weapon at all times.

*a Ri is a unit of measurement equaling appx. 1/3 of a mile. Taken from the Chinese Li, this was the standard measure in Japan until the late 1800's.


End file.
